Demon Fighter
by a.taiga
Summary: Itachi was murdered and Sasuke was left alone to their abusive mother. But who is this demon that always tell him that he loves him? And what is a fighter and sacrifice anyway?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the anime Naruto or the mangas.. If I do they would be NaruSasu .. I do not own the Loveless anime or manga, if I did, it would be more hardcore LOL ..

In a world where there are humans and demons living together, peace reigned for many years. However, a man named Orochimaru would disturb that peace. He desired the power that demons have. He captured many demons. He researched and experimented about the demons' strength and power. Toda, the leader of the demons, discovered the experiments done on his people. He was enraged but he was wise and understanding so he talked with Sarutobi, the leader of the humans. Together, they put an end to Orochimaru's desires.

But then, tension began creeping out between the two races. The peaceful bond between the two became thin. In result, some demons began to kill humans, as humans were helpless to these attacks. Some demons, however, didn't want war but Toda couldn't stop the attacking demons. It seemed that they were lead by a powerful leader that even the wise Sarutobi did not know. So Toda trained demons that would help humans.

Thus the 'fighter' demons were created. They were trained by the strongest demons in the demon race that did not want to kill their brothers. These fighter demons worked with humans in pairs so that they would secure a bond with their Sacrificies. 'Sacrifices', the humans were also trained to be strong, to endure the attacks. Sacrifices were to absorb the damage given to their Sacrificces. They were to create and forge a bond stronger than that of a parent and child, or that of lovers.

The first group of fighters defeated the traitors and peace was attained once again.

After 60 years...

Three humans were standing in front of a tomb stone. A man and woman hugging each other while a boy was crying, "Aniki!" The tombstone read, 'Uchiha Itachi.' The boy wiped his eyes, _Why did it have to be Itachi-nii!_ The three cried for the loss of Itachi. They did not notice an adult* blond haired demon dressed in black leaning on a tree near them and leave.

The blonde haired man was walking out the cemetery, he rode his black motorcycle and was about to start it when he saw a gray haired man. "Maa, what a cool motorcycle!" He whistled while the other continued starting the engine. When he passed the gray haired man, "Naruto, what are you planning to do?" the gray haired man whispered, and the other replied, "Let's see Kakashi." The motorcycle sped up and left. The deep and dark voice of Naruto always made him feel cold. Like he was bathing in ice and water. He shrugged and began heading for a certain tombstone.

"Condolence Fugaku-san, Mikoto-san, and Sasuke." The three turned to the voice and Fugaku nodded. Hatake Kakashi was a classmate of Itachi and his father was a close family friend of the Uchihas. He and Itachi was not that close but he and Sasuke were bestfriends.

"Kakashi, he was murdered! Who would murder my son?! He's so kind and perfect!" Mikoto cried harder. _Yes, too perfect _Kakashi thought and looked at Sasuke. _I wonder what Naruto would do now Itachi is gone. _"Kakashi?" He did not notice that Sasuke approached him. He shook his head, "Nothing squirt." _I hope nothing bad would happen to Sasuke but I guess if it means snatching him away from his mother's abusive hands, then so be it._

_--_

"Jiraiya-sensei" Naruto leaned on the door as he closed it. A white haired demon continued doing his paperwork and didn't bother to look up, "Hmm. Beloved is dead. Murdered, they say?" Naruto answered, "Yeah. Strange enough, I was with a battle with some Zero series when that happened." Jiraiya began working on a new paper, "And?"

"I could not hear his voice at that battle. Then I hear that his murdered. I never saw the remains of his body that night." Their eyes met. "What's your next step then, Beloved?" The blond smirked, "Its been a while since I heard that." Jiraiya chuckled but his eyes never stopped looking into the other's. He turned back to his paperworks, "Say hello to Gaara for me." The blond left the room.

Jiraiya leaned back on his chair. He sighed, "Beloved, huh?"

--

Please review if i should continue or not..

ohh and an adult means having no ears, like Jiraiya and Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

neko raccoon - it disturbed me more when i realized that Sakura's hair matched with Yuiko's.. x.x

yin-yangwinds - thanks for the review, i'm not intending this to be a crossover, to many characters to handle x.x maybe not for now..

--

Sasuke was sitting on the bus on the way to his new school. It had been two weeks since Itachi's murder.

Sasuke's POV

Flashback:

_Itachi and Sasuke were lying down on Sasuke's bed. "You're the one I'm telling my name to." Itachi said softly. Sasuke tilted his head curiously which made Itachi chuckle at his brother's cuteness. "Beloved. It means 'one who is loved'. You must not forget it, okay?" Sasuke blushed a little and nodded, "I won't forget something like that Ita-nii!" The older raven smiled a little and said, "I suppose."_

A week after my brother told me his real name, he died. He was killed. I want to know the truth. Itachi, what happened to you?

--

"Good morning! Uchiha Sasuke here!" Sasuke smiled as he opened the teacher faculty's door. A brown haired man stood up and approached him. "Oh! Sasuke-kun! You're here early! Where are your parents?" The raven haired child shook his head, "Nee sensei, its alright. They're busy with work and I brought the necessary documents. I'm used to it." The teacher lead him outside, to his classroom.

In the faculty room, however, some teachers began to whisper between themselves.

"He said he's used to it. That's terrible.!"

"He's the younger of the Uchiha brothers. Did you know what happened to the older?"

"Yes, I read it on the newspaper this morning!"

"Poor Iruka-sensei!"

TIME SKIP

Sasuke sighed, the lessons were so boring. The teacher was okay but that Haruno was annoying. She kept talking to him. She's stupid, sucking up to her so called friends.

_I hate people like that. Those who use other people are stupid but the ones being used are more stupid. Those people like her. _He sighed. He looked at the clock, _Thirty more minutes, then I can go home._

Outside the school

A blond haired demon leaned on one of the pillars of the gate. _According to the woman I asked earlier, Sasuke's classes will end thirty minutes later. I wonder if he knows his real name already. _He exhaled the smoke from his cigarette and waited for the dismissal bell.

With Sasuke

The bell rang, signalling dismissal time. He walked towards the door when Sakura called his name. He ignored it and continued walking. "Sasuke-kun! Let's go home together!" She ran to his side. She was about to say something when they saw Iruka catch up to them. "Sasuke-kun, how's your first day?" He asked.

_He must have known about me already. _Sasuke smiled sweetly and held Sakura's shoulders. "Of course Iruka-sensei! Me and Sakura-chan here were about to go the library! She said she'll fill me up about the lessons that I missed! Isn't that right Sakura-chan?" Sakura's eyes widen and just nodded. She let herself be dragged by the raven.

"Sasuke, back with Iruka-sensei, you know, it was like you were another person." Sasuke's eyes widen and ran.

He was about to exit the school gates when someone grabbed his hand gently. Sasuke turned to see who it was and saw a blond haired man with golden brown complexion. He was tall and had a slender body but with muscles in the right places. He had blonde hair that extended up to his back, it was tied in a low ponytail. "Whats the matter Sasuke?" Blue eyes stared directly at his own red eyes. "Who are you?" Sasuke glared at him.

"Well, you did not call me, so I went to you. I missed you." The man pouted childishly. Sasuke tried hard not to blush from the man's attractiveness. "Are you a kidnapper? Or a pedo rapist? Let me go!" He tried to yank his hand away from the man but the other held him steadily. "You never heard of me from Itachi? I'm his friend." Sasuke's eyes widen. "A friend?" _Of Itachi?_ The other nodded.

"Do you have time?" Sasuke blushed, looking embarassed, but did not turn his eyes away from the man. The blonde haired man nodded and was about to ask why but the raven haired child cut him off. "Lets go make memories!" Sasuke pulled his arm and began leading him to the park.

AT THE PARK

"Is this what you call by making memories?" It was an hour since they arrived at the park. They took pictures together and was now resting on a bench. "Let's take some more!" The blonde shook his head, "Don't you think we should talk now Sasu-" Sasuke stood up, "But they're not enough! I'll forget! You'll forget!" Sasuke reached out for his camera but the other pulled the boy towards him and seated him on his lap. "I will never forget you. I love you Sasuke." Sasuke's eyes widen and he tried to say something but couldn't find his voice. "I love you Sasuke. Love you. I love you." He tried to hug the shaking boy but Sasuke jumped away from him.

He tried to run but he stopped not far from the blonde. Two people stood in front of him. "Loveless." The boy, who looked around his age said. _Loveless?_ Sasuke did not know what to say. The girl beside the boy pointed behind Sasuke, "Beloved! Why are you here?!" _Beloved? Isn't that Ita- _Sasuke's thoughts were cut off as he felt himself kissed by the blonde. "What are yo-"

"You see, I am Loveless' fighter now." Sasuke was surprised when he heard the man's voice. It was different from earlier. His voice sounded childish and warm but now, it sounded cold and stoic. "Who are you really?" Sasuke whispered as he was swept in a hug by the man.

--

"How is Naruto doing?" Jiraiya sipped his tea. He took a break from the paperwork and was now spending sometime in his office. "He's fine Jiraiya-sama. He's with Loveless now." A brown haired demon answered. "Loveless? Isn't that the brother of Beloved?" The other demon nodded. Jiraiya sighed. _That gaki is so troublesome. _"How's your new job as a teacher?" he asked.

"Its fine, very fulfilling and the pay is okay." The brown haired demon chuckled. Jiraiya replied, "Its been a while since _he_ died. You should find a new sacrifice now. You're still young Iruka." Iruka sipped his tea, "Maybe but not now." The two remained silent as they sipped their tea.

--

Some facts about the story"

One cannot know whether one is a demon or a human by just simply looking at them. Demons have pointy ears and long claws. But many demons learned shapeshifting. They have a tatoo though on their chest with their sacrifices name while the name appears too on the wrist of the sacrifice.


End file.
